Her Dopey Savior
by riah alice drake
Summary: Another D2 one shot. Fair Warning, I can not write a fight scene very well. This is my first attempt at a sword fighting scene and besides Doug needs more scenes regardless.


As much as she would deny it later she had to admit that she was really enjoying this. Once the fighting had really started up it seemed that most of Harry Hook's goons went for her cause they thought she couldn't hold her own in a sword fight… Boy were they wrong.

Evie could wield a blade just as well as she sewed a dress. Taking out one pirate thug after the next as they fought on the docks. She was just about to land a particularly well-placed blow to her next target when…

"Don't worry Evs I'm….hi hooh no…"

Evie spun around toward the other side of the docks blocking a slash to her unprotected back at the same time as she watched her Dopey boyfriend swinging over to her but miscalculated his jump and just succeeded in making it halfway before his momentum failed forcing him to drop onto the docks below hers right on top of Gaston's son Gill.

"Doug?" she asked completely surprised as she jumped over the side of the dock she'd been fighting on landing close beside him. "What are you doing here?" she asked a bit out of breath as she fixed his glasses for him as she helped him to his feet while Jay and Lanie distracted the closest thugs for them. "I can't believe you're here," she exclaimed pulling him in for a quick hug while she blocked a wild swing of a pirate behind them before Carlos took over the fight for her.

"Where did you get those clothes?" the fashion-conscious girl wondered eagerly as she pushed her boyfriend back so she could get a better look at his new distressed and graffiti painted pants and the army green tee shirt sporting the two tan pick axes crossed together with the large white diamond just under the handles printed across his chest. "This is a good look." She smiled brightly.

"Why did I have to hear from Chad 'rock for brains' Charming that you'd come back here?" Doug answered bitterly snapping Evie out of her ogling while they stood back to back now as more of the pirates encircled them like wolves while Evie and Doug were their prey.

"Sweetie…" Evie groaned aiming a heeled kick to a pirate's chest sending him over the side of the railing into a flour sake below. "I mean come one don't you trust me…." Doug ranted clumsily dodging an attack as he tried to keep arguing and fighting at the same time. "Then when Jay lied about you going camping….so I stowed away in the trunk when the guys came back here. And I find that you are in the middle of a fight with actual pirates." He finished pushing another man into the water instead of fighting him.

"Now is really not the right time for this," she grumbled pushing the blade of her sword harder so the hilt of her opponents' sword was rammed up into its owner's chin.

"But I could have been here for you." Dopey's son argued twisting Gill's blade out of his hand before Doug pushed the young henchmen off the dock into the water in annoyance. "You know had your back and all." He defended watching while Evie rolled across another enemy's back while the pirate woman's arms wind milled madly to keep from falling onto the dock's below.

"How noble of you." the blue haired VK winked pushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes while narrowly blocked another slashing cut to aimed at Doug's flank while kicking the flailing woman into a hay pile instead.

"You know what I meant." Doug grumbled still pretending to be annoyed "I know sweetie." Evie purred grinning appreciatively when her boyfriend chivalrously held out his hand to help her up as they both caught their breath.

"Erm guys hate to break up the cute fest but we have to get going." Lanie smiled twisting both the swords she was carrying around in her hands absently before she pushed between the couple her eyes scanning the docks for more threats.

"Lady's first." Doug grinned as Evie's hand twisted with his interlocking their fingers as she quickly led the way to down the planks to where Mal and the others waited.


End file.
